The Thousand of Gates
by Shirouta Tsuki
Summary: Kecerobohanku telah membuat seribu gerbang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu/Warning : FemKurapika, oneshot, typos di mana-mana OOC./Full Kuroro P.O.V!/RnR, onegai?


Shirouta Tsuki present :

**The Thousand of Gates**

Pairing : **KuroFemKura**

Rated : **T**

Disclaimer : **Hunter X Hunter punya Togashi Yoshihiro, always!**

Warning : **FemKurapika, oneshot, typos di mana-mana, OOC Full Kuroro P.O.V.**

**.**

Saya akan meminjam kata-kata keramat (?) para author.

"**DONT LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin pagi memainkan helai hitamku dengan lincah. Bahkan hembusan nafasku beruap. Udara pagi ini memang tidak bersahabat. Entah karena matahari belum menampakkan dirinya, atau karena bulan ini merupakan awal musim dingin. Atau mungkin keduanya. Ah, aku tak peduli dengan itu. Toh, walau seperti apapun cuaca pagi ini, aku akan tetap ke sini, atap sebuah bangunan yang tak terpakai di mana aku bisa memperhatikan sebuah jendela, lebih tepatnya sosok yang ada di balik jendela yang masih tertutup tirai itu. Terserah kalau ada yang menganggapku _stalker_. Aku memang tergila-gila pada sosok itu. Ah! Dia membuka tirai jendelanya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas surai keemasannya yang menari tertiup angin saat ia membuka jendela untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi hari—salah satu rutinitasnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali setelah bergidik karena hawa dingin yang menusuk. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Gadis itu menjauhi jendela, pertanda dia akan memulai aktivitasnya. Aku mengakhiri kegiatanku, dan bergegas menuju ke sekolah agar aku bisa melihat gadis itu lebih dekat.

.

.

.

~ST~

Dari balik kaca di sebelahku, aku bisa melihat para siswa yang memasuki wilayah sekolah. Sesekali aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dalam kelas. Suasana kelas masih sepi, baru dihuni beberapa orang. Aku menangkap sosok gadis bersurai keemasan memasuki halam sekolah dari balik kaca ini. Sesekali ia menyapa siswi lainnya. Saat sosoknya telah menghilang dari pandangan, aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke dalam kelas, menunggunya masuk ke kelas ini dan menaruh tas di bangku paling depan dekat pintu, kemudian ia akan membaca buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa di sakunya. Itu rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kuakui, aku memang terlalu pengecut untuk mendeklarasikan perasaanku padanya. Bukan apa-apa, gadis itu sepertinya tak suka padaku. Tidak, kurasa lebih dari itu. Dia membenciku. Aku sudah membuat kesan pertama yang amat sangat sangat buruk beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat aku masih duduk di kelas satu SMA.

.

.

.

-_Flashback_-

Aku setengah berlari menuju ruang olahraga. Pak Nobunaga—pelatih klub basket sekaligus guru mata pelajaran olahraga—memintaku menemuinya segera, mungkin karena aku sudah beberapa kali bolos latihan, dan aku akan mendapat masalah kalau tak bergegas ke sana. Entah sudah beberapa kali aku mendengar gerutuan siswa lain karena tak sengaja kutabrak bahunya. Aku tak berpikir untuk meminta maaf, tak ada waktu untuk itu. Di ujung lorong aku berbelok dan—

BRUK! PRANG!

—aku jatuh terduduk, begitu pula dengan orang yang kutabrak. Setelah meringis sakit, aku melihat benda yang sudah tak berbentuk di depanku. Bagus. Aku merusak barang milik orang lain. Mataku beralih kepada orang yang kutabrak. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya, surai keemasan miliknya menutupi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia melihat ke arah pecahan benda itu. Mulutku terbuka untuk mengatakan 'maaf', tapi suaraku tertahan saat _sapphire_ miliknya menatapku tajam. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan, ada desir halus di hatiku.

"Kau buta ya? Seharusnya kau memperhatikan jalan yang kau lalui!" dia membentakku, tapi aku tetap tidak bergeming. Tatapan dan suaranya seperti menyihirku. Hingga gadis itu membereskan pecahan-pecahan benda itu—yang sepertinya berbahan dasar tanah liat—dan memasukannya ke dalam tas plastik yang ia bawa. Aku berinisiatif membantu, tapi,

"tidak perlu! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" ia mengatakannya saat ia sadar bahwa aku mencoba membantunya memunguti pecahan-pecahan benda itu. Gadis itu membereskannya dengan terburu-buru dan setelah selesai, ia beranjak pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan padaku untuk meminta maaf. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Hingga aku teringat, aku harus bergegas ke ruang olahraga. Sembari kembali berlari kecil menuju ruang olahraga, aku berusaha melupakan gadis itu dan kejadian tadi, tapi itu sia-sia. Semuanya terekam dengan amat sangat baik, seperti tersegel di otakku. Bahkan aku tak dapat fokus saat Pak Nobunaga berbicara padaku, sehingga aku mendapat ceramah ekstra. Kesimpulannya, aku. Jatuh. Cinta. Padanya.

Semenjak itu, aku menyelidiki gadis itu. Melalui beberapa media, aku mengetahui bahwa namanya Kurapika. Dia seorang yatim piatu dan pamannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di kota ini bersedia menanggung biaya hidupnya. Dia masih satu angkatan denganku, kelasnya di sebelah kelasku dan dia mengikuti klub seni rupa. Dan yang membuatku ingin memukul diriku sendiri atau melompat dari lantai tiga sekarang juga adalah fakta bahwa benda yang kuhancurkan itu adalah hasil karya gadis itu yang dipersiapkannya selama lebih dari sebulan untuk diikut sertakan dalam sebuah ajang apresiasi seni. Bagus. Kurasa kecerobohanku tempo hari akan kusesali entah sampai kapan.

-_Flashback off-_

_._

_._

_._

Dan aku memang menyesalinya. Amat sangat sangat sangat sangat—entah harus berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata 'sangat' untuk mengekspresikan penyesalan ini. Aku melihat ke arah dia yang sedang membaca buku seukuran saku miliknya itu. Dia begitu tenang, seperti terlarut ke dalam apa pun itu yang ia baca. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Bahkan meskipun kami berada dalam ruang kelas yang sama, kami seperti tidak saling mengenal. Seperti ada seribu gerbang yang menghalangi langkahku untuk memilikinya. Entah kapan aku bisa mengurangi jarak diantara aku dan dia.

.

.

.

~ST~

_Fortune and Chance_. Dua hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari nasibku kali ini. Wali kelas kami membentuk kelompok belajar. Dan aku benar-benar ingin mencium kaki Dewi Fortuna—entah ia memiliki kaki atau tidak—karena keberuntungan yang kudapat ini. Aku berada dalam satu kelompok dengan **dia**. Itu artinya, salah satu gerbang yang menghalangiku telah terbuka. Dan yang ada dibalik gerbang itu adalah kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, walau mengatas-namakan 'pelajaran dan tugas', seperti saat ini. Kami—aku, Kurapika, Shalnark, Shizuku, Gon dan Killua—sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang dipenuhi buku-buku di salah satu sudut perpustakaan, mencari beberapa artikel untuk tugas sejarah.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan artikel ini?" Shizuku menunjukkan kepada kami sebuah artikel.

"Kurasa kita bisa menggunakannya." Shalnark berkomentar. Aku mengangguk setuju, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, pisahkan buku itu dari yang lain. Kita akan meminjam buku itu. Ayo kita cari artikel lain!" ujar Kurapika—selaku ketua dalam kelompok belajar ini.

"Bukankah lebih efisien kalau kita menyalin artikel itu sekarang? Tidak semua anggota harus mencari 'kan? Kalau kita membagi –bagi tugas, tugas ini akan cepat selesai dan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas yang lain." Aku pun bersuara. Anggota yang lain mengangguk kecil atau bergumam setuju, tapi tidak dengan Kurapika. Ia hanya diam dan menyembunyikan safirnya di balik kelopak yang digelayuti bulu mata nan lentik itu. Jantungku berdegup keras, sepertinya ideku akan ditolak olehnya.

"Ide yang bagus, Kuroro. Kalau begitu, Shizuku, kau yang mengetik artikel tersebut. Cari gambar mengenai artikel ini di internet. Kau membawa komputer jinjing milikmu 'kan, Shalnark?" Shalnark mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _notebook_-nya. Kurapika kembali mencari artikel.

Kutarik kata-kataku. Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik secara reflek. Rasanya, desir halus kembali menerpa hatiku. Dia menerima ideku. Dan yang membuatku ingin bersorak riang adalah dia menyebut namaku. Bagiku, itu sama saja dengan dia mengakui eksistensiku.

.

.

.

~ST~

Pukul 6.25 a.m. Aku sampai di halte lima menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditetapkan dalam perjanjian. Aku Kurapika dan Shalnark mendapat tugas untuk mencari sebuah buku sastra. Gon, Killua dan Shizuku mendapat tugas lain. Aku merapatkan jaketku, pagi ini begitu dingin. Aku melirik arlojiku, 6.28 a.m. Aku hendak membeli segelas cokelat hangat ketika sebuah suara tertangkap oleh inderaku. Kulihat, seorang gadis bersurai keemasan menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum sekilas, hingga aku merasa ada yang ganjil. Di mana Shalnark?

"Shalnark tak bisa ikut bersama kita," katanya saat ia tepat di depanku. "Ada acara keluarga."

Tunggu, kalau Shalnark tak ada, itu artinya….

"Kita akan mencari buku itu berdua. Lebih baik daripada mencari sendiri-sendiri." Lanjutnya sembari menyejajarkan diri denganku, menunggu bus datang. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melompat dengan girang atau bersorak senang. Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya memasang senyuman tipis.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

~ST~

Suasana di perpustakaan kota begitu sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka di sini. Majunya teknologi membuat sebagian besar masyarakat lebih memilih mencari informasi menggunakan _internet_ dibandingkan membongkar-bongkar isi buku-buku yang tebalnya bisa lebih dari 3 cm di perpustakaan. Tapi Kurapika mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda. Menurutnya, dibanding informasi dari dunia maya, mencarinya langsung dari sumber yang nyata lebih terjamin kebenarannya. Dan satu lagi yang baru aku ketahui tentang dia, Kurapika bukanlah sosok yang akan memilih cara praktis untuk mencapai tujuannya. Itu yang membuatku kagum.

"Kuroro, aku akan mencari buku di rak bagian sini. Kau mencari di bagian sana." Kurapika menunjuk rak yang berada dua meter di belakangnya.

"_Okay_!"

Mataku mulai menyapu buku-buku yang ada di rak tersebut. Tinggi rak tersebut kurang lebih tiga meter. Kurapika melakukan hal yang sama. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, dan tak satu pun dari kami menemukan buku itu. Terlintas niat untuk meminta bantuan pustakawan. Tapi segera pupus niat itu begitu melihat sang pustakawan tak ada di tempatnya. Aku kembali ke bagian rak buku sastra. Dan rasanya, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak saat aku melihat Kurapika berusaha menggapai sebuah buku dan itu membuat buku-buku lain di sekitarnya oleng dan—

Bruk! Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk!

—entah berapa banyak buku yang jatuh, aku tak dapat merasakannya. Aku tetap mempertahankan posisiku sampai beberapa detik, hingga aku benar-benar yakin, tak ada buku yang akan jatuh lagi. Aku mulai beringsut dari posisiku, memberi ruang dan jarak diantara aku dan Kurapika yang berada di bawah tubuhku. Kurapika menatapku dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ugh!" rasa sakit menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh area punggungku saat aku mencoba menegakan tubuhku. Aku melirik sekitarku. Pantas saja rasanya begitu sakit, yang jatuh adalah buku-buku yang jumlah halamannya—aku yakin—lebih dari lima ratus halaman! Aku yakin punggungku penuh lebam biru sekarang.

"Kau tak apa, Kuroro?" kecemasan tampak jelas pada ekspresi Kurapika. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya senyuman itu tidak mewakili pernyataan 'aku baik-baik saja' seperti anggukan yang kuberikan. Tapi senyuman itu mengekspresikan perasaan senangku karena ternyata, dia masih peduli padaku.

.

.

.

~ST~

Cuaca sore ini tak bisa dikatakan baik. Kelabu menghiasi seluruh langit kota ini, aku bisa melihatnya dari kaca bus di sebelah Kurapika. Semenjak insiden tadi siang, tak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Salah satu pengunjung perpustakaan yang menghampiri kami saat itu menawarkan diri untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit. Katanya, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila seandainya insiden tadi mengakibatkan luka yang fatal. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi karena didesak oleh semua yang ada di situ—termasuk Kurapika yang langsung menyetujuinya—aku dan Kurapika diantar oleh wanita bernama Pakunoda ke sebuah rumah sakit. Aku beruntung, tak ada luka yang serius, hanya lebam-lebam saja. Kurapika juga tidak terluka sama sekali. Setelah itu kami berpisah dengan Pakunoda di depan sebuah rumah makan. Kami memutuskan untuk makan siang, kemudian kami kembali ke perpustakaan itu untuk meminjam buku yang sebelumnya ingin diambil Kurapika saat itu, lalu kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku kembali memandang ke depan, merasa jenuh. Aku ingin membuka pembicaraan, tapi aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ataukah, aku meminta maaf saja atas insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu?

"Maaf." bukan aku yang memulainya. Aku menoleh ke samping, mendapati Kurapika yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang terkepal.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kecerobohanku, kau kesakitan sekarang. Maaf. " kepalanya semakin menunduk. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf." Kurapika menoleh kepadaku dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menabrakmu dan memecahkan hasil karyamu beberapa bulan yang lalu." _sapphire_ Kurapika membulat, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau masih ingat, rupanya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku melakukannya dengan tulus. Sama seperti kau yang telah memaafkanku dengan tulus." Kurapika terpana sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kuroro." Aku terpana sejenak, senyuman itu baru pertama kali kulihat.

"Kuharap, kita bisa menjadi teman sekarang." kuulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kuroro?" dia menepis tanganku. "Kita memang teman kan?" kali ini kami tertawa bersama. Kekakuan yang selama ini menyelimuti kami pun kini mencair.

Satu per satu gerbang diantara kami sudah kulewati. Jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Aku tak akan terburu-buru dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir secara alami. Aku percaya dan yakin, suatu saat nanti, aku bisa melewati seribu gerbang yang menghalangiku dan mendapatkannya . Karena itu, aku akan terus mencintainya sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

_Tak peduli bila harus melewati seribu gerbang, aku akan mendapatkanmu—Kuroro Lucifer_

-OWARI-

~""~"ST"~""~

**A/N : **maaf bila fic uta kali ini kurang memuaskan *deep bow*


End file.
